On my Own, but am I?
by Tiepobadaae
Summary: Eponine always thought she was alone, but is she? This tells the story of her relationships with Javert, Gavroche, Marius and Montparnasse, focuses on Javert, tells his story as well. Maybe she was loved after all. t for death & sexual themes
1. A new direction

**This is going to have two and a half main characters, Javert, Éponine, and a bit of Gavroche. Italics are flashbacks. Read and review.**

I felt betrayed. I had dared love a woman, and what do I get? I wiped more tears away from my green eyes. i didn't have to love her, she was a prostitute, not my type. I was her first costumer, and afterwards, we, or should i say i fell in love. she came into the walls of my heart, and i let her. and she just betrayed my trust. I hated her. The memory of her went through my mind, replaying our goodbye in my unwanting mind.

"_My parents say I have to marry him, he's rich, and they want money. They don't want me around, so they may as well sell me off." She tried to break away from my hold on her hand._

"_But Marie… I need you." I reached out a hand to cup her cheek._

_"Don't you see, we aren't meant to be. my parents were furious when i told them about you. Please, it's hard enough to say goodbye to you as it is. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be. I love you, and there will always be a place for you in my heart." I pressed my lips to hers, in a passionate effort to make her reconsider, to change mind. our tears mixed, and i just wanted that moment, never to end, just to carry on like that forever, like it was supposed to be. Marie broke away from the kiss, leaving me feeling empty._

_"But I love you." I sobbed. i needed her to understand, i needed her. It wasn't just for love. i couldn't go on without her, I would die, truly. I would jump from a bridge and plunge into the deep waters below, after all, that pain would be nothing compared to the pain in my heart._

"_I'm sorry Javert, we're over, I can't marry a poor bastard like you." Her voice cracked as she spoke. She broke away and ran._

"_Marie Delacour, please, wait!" I sobbed as I saw her run to that man. That horrible man, who I knew didn't love her. He roughly took her hand, and dragged her away._

If only that horrible memory would just stop. She couldn't marry a poor bastard like me, but she could sure as hell marry that bastard. I knew that man was a criminal. It was then I knew what I had to do. I got up from the streets, in which I sat, and walked over to the police station, where I was born. I could hear the jeering laughter of the men who worked there, whispering about me. I cleared my throat, demanding that attention was to be drawn to me. The man at the counter just looked at me. He looked me up and don with a gaze like daggers.

"What do you want, boy." He sneered at me, flecks of spit coming out his mouth. I leaned my weight on top of the cold metal counter, and looked him in the eyes to show that i held no fear of him. He shifted uncomfortably under my hard, stone cold, glare. I wasn't going to take any crap from anyone.

"I want a job."

(.)(

"I won't go!" I kicked and screamed at my mother, who was desperatly trying to hold me at bay, while holding Gavroche, and trying to no avail, to comfort Azelma. My father came over and slapped me across the face. I was shocked at this. He had never raised his hand to me, not even his voice ever before.

"Éponine Thénardier, you will go, and final!" He yelled at me, pointing his finger in my face. He motioned over to the Patron Minette, jerking his head in my direction. I kicked and screamed as one of his gang members, Babet picked me up and placed me roughly into the Jam packed carriage. My mother carried a crying Azelma and Gavroche in her arms. I didn't want to go to Paris; I wanted to stay in Montfermeil, in our Inn, where I belonged. I was worried things were going to change, that my parents were going to change. I'm leaving all of my friends. Montparnasse sat down next to me, and placed a gentle hand on my shaking shoulders, trying in vain to comfort me. I threw my arms around him in an embrace, and cried into his shoulder. He was the only one who understood me, and who was my age. At least I still have one friend.

"It's alright 'Ponine." He whispered in my ear. He patted my head, stroking my rusty reddish brown hair with his hand. "You're going to live in a big house, and we're gonna have tons of new friends, and they'll care about you, almost as much as I do, because nobody can care about you as much as I do. And when Gavroche can walk, he can play with us, too. We'll always be friends, and we'll always look out for each other, so before you know it, you'll be glad we left Montfermeil. we are going to be so happy." I looked up him, with my tear stained misty green eyes.

"You think?" I asked him, wiping away my tears. He took my hand and wiped away my tears with his free hand.

"Absolutly. Plus we'll have more servants, like that bitch Cosette, and we can make more practical jokes on them." I giggled at the thought of what we used to do the Cosette. I sat back, satisfied with what he told me. He smiled and did the same.

"'Parnasse?" I asked.

"Yeah." He turned his head to look at me, meeting my gaze.

"Nothing is going to change between any of us, right? You promise you'll stay the same?" He smiled at me, and took my hand again. He put his pinky in mine.

"I promise." Little did I know then, that this was to be his first broken promise, with many more to come. I rested my head against his shoulders, leaning in his familar warmth. Looking at the Inn for the last time, I smiled amd prepared myslef for the great new life Montparnasse told me about.

**Worth continuing? Only your reviews will let me know for sure.**


	2. Paris

**Before I start, there's an author on here you should look at littlemisslyss, she has some good stories, and if you look up **

**Tiepobadaae on YouTube, You'll see me singing my les Mis and phantom and wicked and Broadway.**

**Warning: Eppie Bopping ahead, it's not so much, but Marius also hasn't met Cosette yet (Met, Cosette, yet, it rhymes!) I don't hate Cosette, but I won't make Marius hate Éponine, musical based.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own les Mis, but if I did, I would play Éponine.**

I was so excited to tell her about this new Shakespeare story we are reading in literature, Romeo and Juliet, that I ran to my apartment the fastest I could. I brought the book along, so I could read it to her. The story reminded me of, me and her. The love of a beggar and a baron, though I knew that she would never feel the same way, so I was content with being best friends. I entered my room to find her sitting on my bed, expectantly, her hands folded neatly on her lap, as if she had been waiting for a long time. I raised an eyebrow, and opened my mouth to question her ways, but she simply pulled a bobby pin out of her hair to answer my unspoken question. She didn't need to hear what I had to say, we both knew each other far too well for that.

"You are your father's daughter all right." I chuckled, realizing she picked my lock, careful to choose my words about her family, knowing what a sensitive topic that is for her. Luckily, she smiled, which made me cringe a bit when she showed her missing and blackened teeth. I felt horribly guilty afterwards.

I sat next to her on the bed, and starting jabbering on about my life as a student. I certainly hope I wasn't boring her, but she always told me that even if I was, she couldn't care less. When I was finished with my selfish blabbering, I held my leathery binder up, and she sat up straighter happily, out of her normal slouched position.

"I brought a new book to read to you, maybe I could work on teaching you to read it as well." She scowled at me, and reached over and irritably grabbed the very large and annoyingly heavy book right out of my unsuspecting hands.

"I can read, I can. I'll prove it to you Monsieur Marius." Éponine opened the book to a random page, and narrowed her eyes, trying to comprehend the strange inscriptions. "R-Romeo, Romeo, wha-et air to-uch?" She stammered uneasily, trying to get out the right words. I brushed her greasy, tangled hair behind her ear, fighting the urge to rub it off on my pants afterwards, and risk offending her. Not something I wanted.

"Oh 'Ponine, I believe that it's 'Romeo, Romeo where art thou?' And what did I tell you about calling me Monsieur Marius? I'm pretty sure our friendship is far beyond such formal petty titles."

She childishly stuck her tongue out at me. I tried to grab my book back, but she kept it out of my reach, pulling it away from my hands. I sighed in defeat, and made it look like she won. Just when she let her guard down, I grabbed her hat off her head.

"Marius!" She tried desperately to get her hat back. I held her hat directly in her reach and pulled it away when she came too close. I held out my other less occupied hand, gesturing for the return of my property.

"My book, Mademoiselle Thénardier? Or should I get Inspector Javert?" I joked. She reluctantly handed it over. I reached over to give her, her hat, but then I put it on my own head instead, not bothering to worry about lice. I ducked away from her hands.

Hey! That's not fair!" She reached over trying to get her hat, and I stood up, out of her reach.

I laughed at her apparent lack of height that was holding her back in her attempt to swat her hat off my head. I rubbed her hair, messing it up, and then I put her hat on her head for her. She adjusted it, fixing her hair, and kept her hands on her head, protectively, and narrowed her eyes at me, daring me to come over to her, and try my attack again.

I smiled at her and fell back upon the bed, and she followed my lead, doing the same and landing right next to me. I opened the book, and I started to read to her. She listened intently, and rested her head upon my shoulder.

I didn't even care at that moment that she'd never love me back. I know she loves that 'Parnasse guy, but at moments like these I don't care, I just enjoy her intoxicating company. I read to her until Corfeyrac came back. This was definitely my favorite time of day.

(.)0)

I looked longingly in his window. I hated him. He has Éponine all over him, and he doesn't care. What wouldn't I give to have Éponine over me like that? Well, that is, without pay. I smiled suggestively to myself at my own, personal memories with Éponine.

Sighing, I took my leave from my perch on the window. As I left, I grabbed an item of Marius's that he stupidly put outside. Bastard gets what he deserves, I thought to myself. She used to be like that with me, at least, before we came to Paris, before my first murder. Then I heard it, footsteps running towards me. I turned, but it was too late. I was caught.

"Montparnasse, should have known you'd be behind the Pontmercy stealings." One of the policemen sneered.

"Yeah, bloke's been getting robbed every day. Too bad your night tonight won't be spent with your little prostitute friends."

I heard more footsteps. There was a slight gasp, and I let out a sigh of relief, recognizing the origin of the sound.

"Wha's 'Parnasse done this time, officers?" I heard Éponine ask the police.

"I'm sure you already know, slut!" I heard a struggle, and Éponine was on the ground beside me.

"Whatcha goin on 'bout now? I ain't no idea whatcha talking about, officer." The officer whacked her on the head with his nightstick, nothing to seriously damage, just a small hit to warn her of any false moves.

"You're under arrest."

"Whatdya 'rresting me for? I ain't done nothin this time!" She growled sassily. The cops grabbed her, and dragged us both away.

"Tell that to Inspector Javert. Hey Montparnasse, looks like you'll be spending your night with your little whore after all. No doubt that the Jondrette girl was part of the Pontmercy robberies as well."

Éponine immediately turned her head to glare at me. I looked away, not wanting to admit how jealous I am that she loves him instead.

"Whydya always pick on Monsieur Marius. He's a nice fellow, and he ain't done nothin to you ta deserve that!" She hissed at me.

Anger bubbled inside me at her words. Did she not know? Is she as blind as she claims he is? She's such a hypocrite! Complaining to me about how Marius never notices her love for him, the idiot!

"Shut up!" The policeman growled, pushing her head down. I was usually good around the pigs, that's how I'm so good at worming my way out of things (and into certain things as well, such as Éponine), but Éponine's comment seriously pissed me off.

"He sure as hell has done something to me! You're such a blind little whore. You think you're so smart with knowing your way around, but you can't even see what's right in front of your damned stupid, ugly face!" I felt immediately guilty for what is said to her. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but she makes me so mad.

"That's enough!" The other cop snarled, as we made it to the police station. That's when I saw a man standing in the front of the police station. Looking at him, it didn't take much guessing to know who he is.

(.)0)

There he was, the infamous inspector Javert, whose very name strikes fear into the heart of even the bravest gamin. He stood tall, cold, and emotionless. He looked down at us, his intense green eyes almost glowing in his very skull, the only part of him showing any emotion. His expression softened when he saw me, but only for a moment, before he cleared his throat and addressed the men holding Montparnasse and I captive.

"And who are these dirty scoundrels." He said, his rough voice taking on a menacing growl.

"This here is the infamous Montparnasse and Éponine Jondrette." His eyes widened when my name was said, probably because of my father, but this inspector was new, so it wasn't likely he's captured my father yet. At least, knowing how slippery my father and the rest of the Patron-Minette are, when it comes to catching them.

"Jondrette, you say? No relation to Louis Jondrette?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Not surprising, he's been here long enough to no doubt, have at least heard of us, probably his first time catching one of us.

"This here girl is his eldest daughter Monsieur inspector. Along with her siblings Azelma and Gavroche Jondrette." The cops looked at each other, confused at Javert's horrified reaction.

His reaction quickly changed, though, back to his usual stiff stature. His cold stare pierced through my very soul as he looked, first at me, then at Montparnasse. I thought I even saw Montparnasse shudder with the intensity of his gaze as well.

"Lock them up; they should be enough to spend a night."


	3. The big dollhouse

**So can you tell I luv the awesomeness of Éponine, wait till you see my luv for Gavroche, he is just so cool. So I'm back from my Once on this Island tech week (I'm so sad the show is over) and you should expect more chapters from me as first, the reviews are inspirational, and I'm on break. Enjoy, and keep up the awesome reviews.**

I waited in my usual spot for her to appear. I hated him, Marius. She loved him, and he didn't care. When she comes, the first thing that she talks about is what her and Marius were doing earlier. I loved watching her so lit up and happy, it's really a better color on her than the solemn, sarcastic wall she puts up around everyone but me and Marius in order to protect her fragile feelings from being hurt, again. Her feelings are a lot more fragile than she fakes they are. She's not the tough gamine girl she pretends to be.

I walked around in a circle, pacing the rain fresh, dirty puddles that laid carefully into the small dents of the street pavement. Where is she? A figure came out of the darkness, an emaciated dirty girl, wearing nothing but rags and a mess of tangled hair.

"'Ponine?" I called out to the girl. The shadow shook her head, coming out of the darkness and revealing her easily mistakable face, so similar, but younger.

"No, 'Zelma." She said coming to sit down near me. She patted the ground, inviting me to sit down next to her. My stubbornness and big ego forever prevented me from doing anything of the sort. "Suit yourself." She shrugged and stared off into the all too familiar darkness, where our kind thrived, where we belonged.

"Where's 'Ponine?" I asked my older and youngest sister. She looked at me seriously, and shook her head.

"Éponine's got herself landed in jail. Herself and 'Parnasse." She concluded. My hands balled into tight fists as the anger surged within me. It wasn't about the fact she's in jail, but if that bastard got her locked up in the big house for one of his crimes again, I swear, he's not using my elephant for shelter ever again.

I still remember those days, only a few years after we moved to Paris, Éponine would come to me, not glowing about Marius, as she hadn't met him yet, but sobbing dreadfully about what Montparnasse did to her that day. I would try to tell her that she needed to give up with him, he wasn't her best friend anymore, but she would insist he promised he wouldn't change.

That's what she kept telling herself as he beat her senseless after either an unsuccessful crime, or a night of drinking. Eventually, the truth became clear, and that's when she started putting up her walls. I hated seeing her like that, but it was better than seeing her black and bruised from being with that poison named Montparnasse.

So when she came to me to talk about her time with Marius, it made me happy, until he broke her heart over and over again. I knew he was no better. At least Montparnasse was upfront about it, and was at least interested in her.

"Gavroche, he wouldn't try anything in jail, not with gendarmes lining each cell, and how likely is it that they'll even be put in the same cell. Remember it's only for one night." She smiled at me, too sweetly. Éponine and Azelma may look alike, putting aside the fact that Éponine is slightly more curvy with rusty brown hair and green eyes, and Azelma is flat with brown eyes and black hair, but their personalities are far different.

Azelma was always the favorite, she was obedient and never talked back, giving her a bit more of the idea she could be a lady. Her French was spoken pretty, even with a scratchy voice. She was soft and delusional, she never had to do the things Éponine was forced to do, making her much more naïve and vulnerable.

"Right, why would the police put two of the Patron-Minette together?"

(.)o)

"Look at it this way, at least they put you with an ideal cellmate." He said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence I was keeping up.

I was NOT happy with Montparnasse, somehow whenever he was locked away, he always managed to bring me down with him, for a crime I didn't commit. I would never rob Marius. Oh god, what was Marius going to say when Inspector Javert untruthfully tells him that I was the one stealing from him.

"Come on, you can't be that mad at me. We're already here, ma Cherie. Let it go, and spend the night on MY cot." He said, stretching out the word my. My back was to him, I didn't want to turn around to see his smug expression. I pretended to busy myself with picking at the wall.

"I can't let it go, not for the fact that now, I have to spend the night with you." I spat at him, finally turning around. He was sitting on his bed, unfeelingly trying in vain to fix his hair without either comb or mirror. He tried to suppress a smile.

"Well, at least I succeeded in getting you to both look at me, and talk. How are you feeling ma fleur, ma epine. You've never been so mad at me before when I've done much worse things." When I didn't answer he sighed. "Well, I'm sorry, ok. Does that make you feel better? I'm sorry for what I've done to you. This is about as sincere of an apology as someone like me can give, and you know it."

I did know it.

"Yes." I said. "But I also know someone like you is unable to give a sincere apology. I've forgiven you too many times 'Parnasse. I know your lies." I turned around to mask the tear running down my face. His lies started when he promised he wouldn't change. He did change, and he changed into the lies and violence and darkness that makes him up now. Another tear ran down my face.

I heard a shuffle as he carefully walked over to me. I felt a hand on my face, gently brushing away the tears he could tell I was crying. He knew me too well for my liking. This was a curse now, because it's what keeps me connected to him, and all I want to do break away. No matter how I tried to hide, he could always see right through me.

I tore my face away from his touch, few tears turning to silent sobbing. I felt his arms enclose around me. I gave in and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, 'Ponine, don't let the guards hear you, they're crabby enough as it is. Here, lay with me." He pulled me into his scratchy cot. I should've known he had an alternative motive. But right now, I didn't care, I just wanted to feel his warm embrace. Even if it was just lying to myself.

**Wow, this took me forever to write up. I've never really liked Montparnasse, but there's something about him that I think is right for Eponine, though I'll admit it, I'm an Eppie bopper. Tell me if you agree. Don't forget to review, I have some interesting plans for this story.**


	4. Secrets

**I messed up last chapter, it's not Combeferre, it's Courfeyrac. And my computer just called it a spelling error, I will have to fix that because that is not tolerable. Also I'm coming out with another story, where the characters of Les Mis are forced to perform Phantom with Montparnasse as the Phantom. Another story is where Éponine doesn't die at the barricades, but instead loses her memory, and Gavroche was just playing dead.**

**Yes! I know I'm kind of an Eppie Bopper (hehe a bit?) but you're going to have to deal with it. She is supposed to be naturally pretty, only now she's considered ugly, because she's poor. And I quote from the book Marius says "As she got poorer, she got more beautiful, however strange that is". Something like that, at least. So I might mess that up. And never fear, Marius will decide he only loves her as a little sister kind of way, ****MARIUS WILL NOT CHOOSE 'PONINE OVER COSETTE****. He has not even met Cosette, but when he does, he will fall for her, also, I'm aware that Marius should also be living in the Gorbeau tenement, because the robbery hasn't happened yet, but just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up, but I don't own anything in here, all belong to Victor Hugo. Yada Yada Yada, no Les Mis owning for me **

I paced the floor of my office. Thénardier, that's the name that comes to mind when I see that girl. Thénardier, Thénardier, where have I heard that name before? I just remember a man named Louis Thénardier. But the girl seems so familiar, like I've seen her somewhere before. I've heard the name Éponine before, but that too, is unclear of the origin. After a while of full out sprinting across the floor in my attempt of pulling up memories, I went to the girl's cell.

I never cease to be amazed at how loud it gets in the cell area, even at this time of night. Snores, yells, whoops, even strange barbarian war cries ring in my aggravated ears. I know when I leave I will have obtained a cranium splitting headache.

The girl was disgustingly huddled up in the same cot as her male cellmate, that Montparnasse boy. I saw her open her eyes and look at me. I froze. Her eyes were the same green as mine. I knew then what that meant. I was meant to care for the girl, and help her through her problems. She smiled and put her head back down, obviously not noticing me. As I left, I made a vow that I would see to it that she was happy.

(.): )

There was a hard, commanding knock at my door. I was just barely awake enough to hear it. I moaned as I tried to get up, but then quickly realized I was far too tired. I attempted again, only to fail, and turned to plan B.

"Courfeyrac." I groaned at the sleeping figure in the bed next to mine. I slight noise came out of him, mimicking the one I made to show his annoyance at being chosen. I used my strength and threw my pillow at him. He made a kind of growl, kind of hiss at me, and threw the pillow on the ground. The knock came again.

"Answer the door, Marius." Courfeyrac whined, drowsily.

"You answer it." I said. The knock came again. Without my pillow, I really was not all that comfortable, so I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and opened the door, while Courfeyrac grinned triumphantly like Don Juan.

To my surprise, the person was a man in Police uniform. What has Courfeyrac done this time, I wondered to myself.

"Can I help you, officer?" I asked politely. The policeman examined my pajamas, as I realized I was not decent enough. "My apologies."

"Of course, forgive me for waking you at this time of night, but we have discovered who has been stealing from you." He said, stiffly, and appropriately.

"Really, who?" I asked, relieved at both the catching of my burden, and that this had nothing to do with my roommate.

"Montparnasse and Éponine Jondrette." My jaw dropped open, this couldn't possibly be true, why would 'Ponine steal from me. No, 'Ponine would never do such a thing, well, to me at least. That boy Montparnasse had always had it in for me for some reason, so I would not be surprised if he's behind this.

The policeman tipped his hat and walked away.

"Wait, Monsieur!" I shouted after him. He sighed and turned around.

"Wei?"

"How much is her bail?"

"Well, I believe her bail has already been paid." He sniffed.

"Who?"

"Inspector Javert."

(.) : )

The prison gate swung open, as I got up from Montparnasse's warm embrace. A guard motioned for me to take my leave. I just sat there daftly.

"Stupid whore!" The guard croaked, obviously crabby from his lack of sleep.

"Your bail's been paid, you're free to go."

"Wha 'bout 'Parnasse?"

"He's not." Retorted the guard, grumpily.

I sighed and I leaned down and gave Montparnasse a quick peck on the cheek as I walked out of the cell. I thought I saw him smile happily in his sleep, despite the roughness of my dry split lip, that I'm constantly picking at. I guess he only was to wait a week anyway.

The guard led me out side, where the cool breeze attempted to flow through my tangled hair, damp from being oily, and stringy. One of the many features that give me my reasons not to look in mirrors anymore. As I inhaled deeply and started my walk towards the Gorbeau tenement, a hand came to rest upon my shoulder, stopping me from motion. I gasped as I turned around and saw who the owner of the hand was.

"Inspector." I greeted.

"Mademoiselle Thénardier." He responded.

"'ow do ya know my real name?"

"Lucky guess." He said. He frowned at the door, then turned back to me.

"I see they let you out alright."

"'o paid my bail?" I asked, hoping it was Monsieur Marius. Little did I know.

"I did." Shock was so clearly written upon my face, as I looked into his eyes, the same color as mine.

"Thanks, Monsieur." I said, gratefully. Why would a policeman pay for a gamin's release, and an inspector at that.

"Please, call me Javert." He said, tipping his hat. I wasn't sure why I felt strangely comforted in his presence.

"Javert, then you mus call me Éponine, or actually 'Ponine, at leas, tha's what everyone else seems to call me."

"Well then 'Ponine, may I escort you to your house?" He asked, so gentlemanly. I smiled at his offer, and then thought about it.

"Of course," I told him. "Butcha can't com'in, I don know what papa would think 'bout me 'angin out wit the law"

He simply shrugged, and walked along beside me, a lot less cold than we first met, but still with that natural stiffness, and proper aristocratic frown that still seemed to look down on me and my fellow beggars.

"Javert?"

"Wei, 'Ponine?"

"Why is ya bein so kind ta me?" I asked him. He looked quizzical for a second before answering with a puzzled look.

"I'm afraid I do not know the anwer to that myself, dear Eponine." He told me.

"Maybe we was jus' meant ta be tagether."

"Maybe"

"Javert?"

"Wei?"

"Why didja become a police officer?" he looked at me sadly, with a distant memory, that was sorrowful and forgotten.

"It's been so long, I can't remember." He said, sternly. Conversation about each other life was struck up. I told him about papa, and his letters and beating, maman and her scolding. I told him about Montparnasse, and Monsieur Marius. I even told him what I remembered about Montfermeil and the lark. With each thing Javert seemed to get aggravated, and I was worried it was about my babbling problem, but he was the one asking the questions. By the time we reached the Gorbeau tenement, I had told him almost everything about myself.

"Nice seein ya, Javert." I said, turning to leave. He stopped me, and looked me straight in the eyes with his powerful glare.

"Éponine, I just want you to know, I'm here for you. Come and find me, it shouldn't be too hard, I'm usually everywhere, especially the bridge."

"The bridge?"

"It's the only place that comforts me." Javert confessed. His eyes met mine, green on green, before he tipped his hat and walked away.

"ÉPONINE!" a familiar voice shouted. I turned to see Gavroche running towards me with full speed, before crashing into me, with such a force that it knocked me down, and landing on top me. I playfully stuck my tongue out at him, and he beamed, before returning the favor. I grabbed his tongue, and gave it a gentle pull, before rising up to greet him with a hug, he squirmed out of, his hand on his hips, which I promptly copied before he allowed me to try again, and this time, I succeeded.

"I thought you was in jail?" He observed.

"Ya know me, I 'scaped." I joked. He gave me a look that told me that he didn't believe me, and I lightly punched him on the arm.

"Yeah right. I jus' saw ya wit dat inspector." He said.

"Alright ya caught me, I was bailed out, but if anyone asks, tell 'em I 'scaped." He laughed, and a figure came out of the shadows, holding a bucket. When she saw me, she dropped the bucket and ran towards me, squealing with joy.

"What's all dat ruckus goin on" my father's disapproving voice came from the window, the usual fun spoiler. Gavroche ran, and Azelma went to pick her bucket back up.

"Sorry papa." I shouted, biting back the urge to say a sarcastic comment as usual, which could only result in a beating.

"You! Get yer sorry arse up 'ere, 'Parnasse got 'imself arrested so expect a lot more work to be done 'round 'ere." I rolled my eyes, typical.

**A little OOC, but it's my fanfiction, and the point of fanfiction is that it's whatever I want.**

**R&R, it gives me encouragement, and helps me get out chapters faster for some reason.**


End file.
